


Of Soft Words and Sudden Realisations

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: And they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)





	Of Soft Words and Sudden Realisations

Combeferre hears the door of his apartment open at 10.34pm. At 10.35pm he hears Feuilly groan, having just arrived home from work, followed quickly by a sigh of relief as he spots the pot of coffee that Combeferre had prepared at 10.25pm.

Combeferre puts down his new book and heads to the kitchen. “Hey,” he says softly, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, “How was work?”

Feuilly smiles up at him from where he is slumped at the kitchen bench, a bowl of cereal in front of him with a large mug of coffee. He looks tired. Feuilly always looks tired. “Hey. It was alright, had a sweet old woman tell me that she loves my hair,” he gestures vaguely upwards where it is tied up in a bun, a little loose now, “gave a really good tip too so maybe we can afford the Nice Coffee this week.”

Combeferre hums, sitting next to him. If it meant Feuilly would be happy, he would buy the Nice Coffee every week. “I’ll go shopping tomorrow.” Feuilly beamed. Fuck it, he’s going to buy a kilo. “Are you going to bed soon?”

Feuilly shakes his head, running a hand through his hair, a little more falling out of his bun. “I have to proofread my essay, I won’t get time to do it before class and I have another shift tomorrow afternoon.”

Combeferre frowns, “It’s late. You do yourself no favours by missing sleep, particularly if your day is as busy as you say.”

“I know, Ferre, but what can I do?” He replies, “It has to be done.” He almost smiles, “Besides, it’s not like I’m not used to busy days.”

That was true enough. Combeferre knew that he had been working hard for a long time to be able to afford classes and rent. He also knew that Feuilly would never accept financial help from him. He had to be more creative with his assistance. Definitely more coffee tomorrow.

Feuilly sighs, “One hour, I swear. Then I’ll sleep.”

Combeferre leans over, refilling his coffee with a sigh. “I’m holding you to that.” He said, noting the time. 10.42pm.

****

Combeferre puts his book down for the second time that night at 11.40pm. He hadn’t heard anything from the other room in a while. Stretching his arms above his head, he prepares himself to force Feuilly into bed, readying medical facts about sleep deprivation.

Opening the door to the main room, he finds instead an already sleeping figure, still sitting upright on the couch, laptop running with a quiet whirr.

Combeferre stands there a moment, watching as the soft light of the lamp falls on the other man who looks truly peaceful for the first time that night. He feels a soft smile spread across his face and lets it stay there. The clock changes from 11.42pm to 11.43pm but the moment he has stumbled on seems to last far longer than a minute.

Combeferre approaches him quietly, lifting the computer off his lap. He saves the word document and moves the computer to the kitchen bench. He settles Feuilly into a more comfortably position on the couch, placing a pillow under his head, and a blanket over his body. There is a warmth in his chest that has been settling there little by little.

Feuilly is curled in on himself, he lets out a small sound and burrows further into the couch. Combeferre is struck with such a wave of affection for this man that he aches. He quite likes it.

Combeferre returns to bed with a soft smile and a new thought to ponder on. It’s 12.01am

***

Feuilly wakes to slanted light coming through the blinds. He has a vague idea that that is strange, and a concrete idea that his back is unhappy with him. He sits up, pushing his hair back from his face. So much for editing his essay last night.

He grabs his phone from the floor, blinking against the harsh light. It reads 7.52am. Ferre would have left already. He tended to meet Enjolras early on campus before their Polisci class.

He spies a fresh pot of coffee on the bench, a sure sign that Combeferre has been here. His laptop is there too, plugged in to charge. If he skips his shower, he could try to finish that essay this morning.

He opens the laptop to find that the document is already open. There are comments along the edge where someone- Combeferre- has left notes, corrections, encouragement. And there, right at the bottom, Oh.

***

Combeferre is just entering his Political Science lecture when his phone vibrates.

From Feuilly; 7.56am: I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Children_in_a_Fairytale.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment and make my day :)
> 
> I'm on tumblr as burntblackfeathers, come and say hi!


End file.
